Of Servants and Suitors
by Phoenix-Girl88
Summary: Mariah is a princess, Rei is a servant. She falls for Rei, but there is a person who will keep from each other. Will they ever get together? Who is tryingto keep them apart? FINISHED!
1. New Servant

C.L.B- Hey peoples I am gonna try something new. I am gonna try a plot the deals with royalty and servants, and love that shouldn't happen. Okay I hope that's okay. 

New Servant 

A beautiful girl with light pink hair stood, staring out the window. She was wearing a long, silky, white dress. Her hair was put up in a braided bun. A small sigh escapes her lips.

"It is so boring around here. I wish there was something to do around here besides look pretty." She narrows her eyes. " I just wish something interesting would happen." 

She turns to her dresser and sits in front of her vanity and undoes her hair; she shakes her head a little to loosen it a little, then she picks up her brush and starts brushing her hair. 

She turns as someone knocks on her door.

"Yes, who is it?" she asks. A small woman with black hair walks in.

"Yes Auburn, what is it?" she asks the servant girl.

" Your father requests an audience with you princess."

" Oh, alright. Tell him I'll be there in a little while."

"Yes princess." Then Auburn walks out and shuts the door. 'I wonder what father wants this time.' she thought as she stood up and walks over to her door, and made her way to the throne room.

~ In the Throne Room ~

"What is going on?" a boy with ebony black hair asks a guard. A harrumph was all he got in reply. The boy decides to shrug it off and looks around instead.

'Wow this place is beautiful, and big too.' He thought as they entered a very large room. They continued to walk through hall and came to two very large doors.

" Wait here." he was told as one of the guards walked inside. 'I am not sure where I'd go. I can't really go anywhere with gargantuan over there watching me.' He thought looking over at a very well built, very tall, very stern guard watched him. 

" Come on boy!" a guard told the boy as he jerked him by the arm.

" Hey I can walk ya know! And this boy has a name…" He was interrupted by the guard when he said,

" I don't care what your name is boy. So just shut your trap." The boy growled and glared at the guard.

"My name is Rei." He said. The guard just rolled his eyes. He led the boy to a large room with two chairs in the very front; one was occupied by a very regal, but very snobby looking man.

He felt a hand push him on one knee, making him bow in front of the king. 'I can't believe this is happening. What did I do now.' He thought. 

Just then the horns blew and the princess was announced. The doors opened, but he couldn't see because he was bowing.

" Ah, My lovely daughter, Mariah." The ling stands and takes his daughters hand.

" Why have you called for me father?" She asks. 

" I have called to tell you that you will be given' a new servant." 'Servant, so that's why I'm here. Wait… SERVANT!' Rei thought. ' Oh no. Not good.' 

"A new servant father?" 

"Yes, my angel. And he is right here." The king points to the boy on the floor.

~ Mariah's POV~

I look to where my father was pointing. There in the middle of the room was a boy, a boy with ebony black hair. I cock my head to the side.

" Raise him up." I tell the guards. The guards do as I say and stand him up. I look at the boy again. He is tan and has piercing yellow eyes. He was very well built. He wore a tight white shirt, with a belt and baggy blue pants with black slip on shoes. He also wore a red bandana with a Ying yang sign on it. 

" Well, What do you think my sweet angel." My father asks.

"He'll do father, he'll do." I smile and bow to my father. "Thank you." He smiles at me and says, 

"Very good." He then looks at the boy and says, " You, Boy! You will be Princess Mariahs' servant from now until your services are no longer needed, Is that clear?"

"Yes, your highness." The boy responds. I love the sound of his voice. It was clear and smooth. I smile down at him.

'I think I will like this one.' I think to my self. I smile once again as I am told to leave.

~ Normal POV ~

Mariah walks down the steps and walks to the servant boy.

" Follow me." She says to him before she walks out. Rei follows her. They walk down a few halls and up a flight of stairs before we came to a stop in front of a room.

" This will your room." Mariah says as she opens the doors and walks in. The boy follows and looks around. The room was quite smaller than the other one was. In one corner by the wall was a small cot with a pillow on it and a very thin blanket on top. On the right of the bed was a small dresser. On the left of the bed was a small window. The floor was hard wood and a little cold. He sighs as he walks over and sits on the bed.

" What is your name?" Mariah asks.

" Oh, my name is Rei, you highness." Rei replies as he stands and bows. She smiled and said,

" My room is next to yours if I need anything I ring for you." And with that she left Rei in his room. Rei laid down on the bed and sighed. He closed his eyes in thought.

' Why me? I never asked to be a servant. I don't want to be a servant.'

Another sigh. ' Well at least I am the servant to the princess and not the king.' He smiled and sighed again. ' Man is she beautiful.' He thought as he remembered her long pink hair, her golden eyes, the she looked like an angel in that white dress. He smiled as rolled over and looked out the window. 

"Wow, the stars are really beautiful tonight." He said as he sat up and looked out the window again. His eyes sparkled as a star flew in front of the window. He smiles as he closes his eyes to make a wish. He opens his eyes and smiles.

"I hope my wish comes true." He whispered before he laid back down and closed his eyes. 

~ In Mariahs room ~ 

She walked out onto her balcony and leaned against the railing. She looked up at the stars. She smiled as she thought about that new servant boy. She blushed as she closed her eyes.

"Rei…" she thought as she opened her eyes again. Her hair was being blown around in the wind. She moved some from her face as she looked to her servants' window. She smiled as she saw his silhouette against the window. A sigh escapes her lips as he lays down and shuts off his light.

'I wonder what my new servant is going to be like.' She thought as she walked back inside. 'Well we'll just have to see.' She thought as she changed into her night clothes and laid down. ' We'll just have to see.' She thinks before she drifts off to sleep.

~ Next Day ~

Rei was startled awake the ring of a bell.

"What the…" He looks around the looks at the clock. 5:oo A.M. 'Great. I wonder what she could possibly want at an insane time such as this.' He thought as he stretched and got out of bed. He stumbled out of his door. He walked the short distance to the princess's room, and knocked.

" Yes, Come in." came a reply. He opened the door and shut it behind him and bowed. 

" You rang, Princess?" He asked.

"Yes I would like my breakfast if you don't mind." 

"Yes, Your highness." He replied and walked out. 'Breakfast?! At Five in the morning? What is wrong with her?' he thought as he made his way to the kitchen and picked up the princesses tray and made his way back up down the halls and up the stairs back to the princess's room. He balanced the tray with one hand, and knocked on the door,

"Your breakfast." He called.

"Come in." She said. He opened the door and set the tray down in front of her. She smiled and nodded her head and began to eat. I asked,

"Will you need anything else, princess?" She nodded and handed him a list, a rather long list. His eyes widened at the length of the list. ' My God. This has to be at least 5 pages long. No wonder her last servant died. He had a lot to do. God.'

" Is there a problem?" She asked turning to him. 

"No your highness, but.."

"But?" 

"But must the list be so long?" He asked. This got a smile from her.

" Well you don't expect ME to do it? DO you?" She asked. He shook his head and bowed. 

" No You highness." He replied and turned to walk out.

"Oh and Rei…" he turned.

"Yes?"

"Call me, Princess Mariah. Okay?" he smiled and said okay. He walked out. ' I wish would have shortened the list god this'll keep me busy all day.' He sighed and said 

" I will NEVER get used to this." He said as he went to start his chores.


	2. Trouble For Rei

C.L.B- No I do not own Beyblade. I do not own any of the characters. I am also having a little trouble with something. I do not no who to make Mariahs suitor be. Please help me out by e-mailing me or leave it in the review. It would mean so much to me. Thanks.

Troubles' for Rei

It's been a week since Rei became a servant at the castle, and he was not the most popular person, especially with the guys. Rei had just finished his chores and was now in the garden. He climbed up a tree and looked out to the horizon. His topaz eyes shined as the sun hit them. He smiled as he remembered something from his past…

~ A few years back ~

"Now Rei! What have told you about climbing trees?" A woman told her 10-year-old son. " It is very dangerous!"

" No it isn't. It is fun!" The boy giggled at his mothers' annoyed expression, then her expression relaxed into a more 

" Okay son, have it your way." His mother agreed, and began to climb the tree. When she reached up where he was, and seated herself on a stable branch, she looped her arms around his waist and lifted him up onto her lap. She caressed his hair as they watched the sunset together.

"It's beautiful, isn't it mother?" his tiny voice observed.

"Yes, Rei it is beautiful." They watched the sunset until nightfall. The boy had rested his head on his mothers' chest. She continued to stroke his hair.

"Momma?"

"Yes?"

" Will I ever be able to catch a star?" He asked as he watched a falling star shoot across the sky.

" If you really want to, I suppose you could." His mother answered. He looked up at his mother and then asked,

"Do you ever think I'll be able to see…an angel?" she softly laughed and answered, 

" Yes, my son you will." She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. He giggled. They continued to watch the stars twinkle above. 

~ Present Day ~

He let out a sigh as he looked at the now starlit sky. He leaned his head on the tree and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when someone jumped on the branch nearly knocking him off. 

" Hey! What the…!" he looked at the person responsible. He nearly fell out of the tree again when he saw who it was,

"Kevin! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here any way?" 

"When I found you were brought here to the castle I had to come see how you were doing." 

" How did you get in? Guards are everywhere!"

" I snuck past them. How else?" Rei shook his head pitifully at his friend.

" You could get in big trouble if they find you here, Kevin." 

" They won't find me. I'm to hard to find."

"Your not THAT hard to find, Kevin." 

" I am so that hard to find! You couldn't find me." Rei rolled his eyes.

" Whatever you say Kevin, what ever you say." 

The two boys continued talking into the night. They were so busy talking that they didn't take notice of a pair of eyes watching them. They continued to talk until daybreak.

" You'd better get going. Don't want to get caught do you?"

"Yeah I guess. Nice talking to ya Rei! I'll come back tomorrow."

" Okay. See ya!" Rei watched the small green haired boy until he was out of sight. He let out a sigh and jumped out of the tree. He stretched as he walked inside. He was then shoved out of the way by another servant.

"Hey!"

"Watch were you're going!"

" I was. It was you who shoved me!" Rei retorted, with narrowed eyes. The other servant turned to face him. He was taller than Rei and had his brown hair pulled onto a tail at his neck. He glared down at Rei.

" If I shove people it means that they are in my way. You were in my way so…" Rei interrupted him.

"That gives you no right to shove people!" He was then shoved into the wall by a very large hand. 

" Hey ya big ox, put me down!" Rei shouted as he struggled to get free. The guy just smirked at him. He then leaned in close to Rei's face and said,

" No one interrupts me." The large servant glared up at Rei who glared back at him, obviously unafraid of him which enflamed the hotheaded servants temper even more. He growled at the littler servant. 

" Hey put me down, NOW!" Rei demanded. 

"No one orders me around! Especially shrimpy kittens like you."

" I would rather be a shrimpy kitten than a big pig, like you!" Rei shot back at him. He growled as his grip tightened on Rei's neck. 

" No one insults me, and lives." Rei was jerking on the mans wrist to try to get to loosen his grip. Finding it useless he started kicking with all his might. The man chuckled as he tightened his grip on Reis neck. Rei gasped for air. 

" Oushi! Put him down now!" a shrill voice came from behind him. The voice made him drop Rei who began coughing and holding his neck.

"Oushi! You should be ashamed of your self!"

" But Tannice! He bumped into me first. Th…" 

"I do not want to hear it! You do not kill any servants." 

" No…No excuses. Go and tend to your duties."

" But…" She glared at him, which made him, quit talking and leave, but not before he glared at Rei.

'This is not over.' He mouthed at him and left. She sighed and turned to Rei.

"I am so sorry about his behavior." She helped him up.

"Thanks." He looked at her. She had Reddish- brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the middle of her head, and her eyes were bright green. She had a light skin color, not at all tanned. She had a very shapely face with a narrow but small nose. She was a little shorter than him and had a very shapely figure. She wore a red dress, which was tied, at her waist with a white tie. She also wore black slip-on shoes. She smiled and asked,

" Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." He smiled at her, and began to walk away. She watched his retreating figure. He was wearing a white shirt, which was tucked in, at his waist. His belt was black and was on blue baggy pants that ended at his heel on his feet were black slip on shoes. She smiled as he disappeared around the hall. She turned and descended down the hall.

When he got to his room he flopped on his bed, he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Again he was about to go to sleep when…

BRINGGGGGGGG! BRINGGGGGGGGGGG! It startled him and he fell out of bed with a thud.

"Ow…" he rubbed his head and stood up. He sighed as he made his way to the door. He got to the princess' door he was about to knock when a very angry looking princess opened the door.

" Just where have you been?!" She hissed her eyes narrowed.

"Well…I…uh…I…" Rei stammered. She narrowed eyes even more and growled.

" I have been calling for you for the past hour and a half!" She growled. 

" I am sorry, I didn't mean to be late. It won't happen again, I promise." He said apologetically, and bowed. She tightened her lips as she watched him. 

" That doesn't excuse the fact that it took you this long to get here!" He sighed as he stood up. 

"What can I do to make it up Princess?" He asked. As he looked at her shoulder not being able to look her in the face. She was wearing a light blue blouse with a white sash around her waist, and had a slight darker blue skirt that ended at her ankles, and on her feet were white shoes. He took a chance and looked at he face, She had bright golden eyes and her hair was crimped into small curls that hung in front of her ears. The rest was pulled into a small ponytail at the top of her head. Her skin was slightly darker than the woman before. Her lips were a slight shade of pink. 

"Hello! Did you hear me!" she asked as she snapped he fingers in front of his face. He shook his head and got a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

" Sorry Princess, What did you say?" he asked.

" I said for you to bring me my dinner along with some white wine if you don't mind." She said.

" Yes, your highness." He turned to walk away…

" Oh and Rei… I better not catch you looking at me like that again. Do I make myself clear?!" Rei's blush increased and said,

" Yes your highness." He bowed again and walked away. She smiled at his retreating figure. She waited until his figure was out of sight before she shut her door. 


	3. The Dance

A.N.: Hey there people! This is going to be the third chapter to my story, Duh! Anyway sorry for keeping ya'll waiting for this but it is up and ready to read. So Sit back and enjoy. ^.^ 

The Dance

Mariah's eyes fluttered open as the sun shone in on her face. She walked over to the window as she stretched. She put her silk robe on and walked over to her balcony. 

'Great another "exciting" day at the castle.' She sighed and walked over to her bathroom and stripped off her nightclothes and stepped into the bath already prepared for her. She closed her eyes as she reclined back. ' I wonder what today will bring.' She thought.

After an hour she got out and dried off. She wrapped her body in a towel and dried her hair off. She shook her head and walked out into her room. She went over to her dresser and picked out an outfit, then dressed herself. She walked over to her vanity and sat down and brushed her hair, then she braided the hair on the sides of her head and pinned them back with a barrette. She crimped the rest of her hair. She looked at herself and smiled at herself.

"Perfect. Perfect in every way." Then there was a knock at her door. She looked over to her door,

"Yes, Come in." She said. In entered one of her fathers' servants.

" Yes, Sorry to disturb you princess but your father would like a word with you." She bowed as Mariah rolled her eyes, then closed them.

"Tell him I'll be there right away." 

"Yes your highness." She bowed and exited the room. Mariah sighed and looked at herself one last time before leaving her room. She walked down the hall and saw Rei walking down the hall. They glanced at each other and caught each others eye. They watched each other as they passed. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He turned and kept walking. She turned her head away and got a bigger smile and blushed. She didn't know what the feeling was but she liked it.

Rei turned and glanced at the princess and slightly blushed he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"God she is beautiful.' He thought he got the same feeling and wondered what it was but liked it. He kept walking and continued his chores. Mariah walked into the throne room and bowed before her father.

"You asked to see me father?" 

" Yes my little angel, I have a little surprise for you." He waved at the guards to open the door. She looked at the door and gasped. In the door was a regal looking young man. He had blonde hair blue eyes.

"This, my dear, is Enrique." She walked over to him and plastered a smile on her face and bowed as he bowed a took her hand a kissed it. 

"I must say what privilege it is to meet you." He said looking at her.

"The privilege is all mine. I'm sure." She looked pleadingly at her father. He just sternly looked at her. She sighed and went with him to talk. As they walked they passed Rei. He watched as they walked to the garden. He sighed as he watched them. He continued to watch them as he leaned against the wall. 'I would give anything to be in that guys shoes. He has to be the luckiest man on the earth to be engaged to such an angel.' He smiled and sighed again. He picked himself of off the wall and began to clean the vase next to it. 

When he looked out at her he noticed something, she had glassy eyes, like she was going to cry. 'What's the matter with her.' He thought. As he continued to watch her.

~ In the garden ~ 

'Boy I am having tons of fun listening to a guy talk about himself. Talk about big ego.' Mariah thought as she listened to Enrique talk about his latest adventure. She still had that smile plastered on her face.

'God doesn't this guy ever talk about any thing else. Of all the men in the world my father had to get the one with a huge ego. A fine king this one'll make.' She thought as she pretended to listen. She sat down and put her hands in her lap.

' I wonder what that servant boy is up to. What was his name? Oh yeah Rei.' She thought as she gazed at the sky.

' Rei is really cute and from what I've seen doesn't have big ego either.' She smiled and sighed dreamily as she continued to think about him. 

' He has the nicest eyes I've ever seen and has a wonderful laugh. Not to mention a he has a nice…' She was snapped out of her thoughts when Enrique pulled to keep walking. She sighed but walked with him. She averted her eyes towards the castle and smiled as she saw Reis figure in the window. 

That night Rei was about to go to his room when he heard crying. He followed to where he heard the sound. It was coming from the study. He opened the door to find the princess crying at one of the tables. He walked over to the table; Mariah looked up when she heard footsteps. She wiped her tears away when she saw that it was Rei. He smiled when she looked up and he bowed.

" Are you alright princess?" He asked.

"Yes I am fine." He shook his head and he sat down.

"If you were all right then you wouldn't be crying. Why are you crying?" She sighed and said,

" It is nothing, no need to worry." She looked away. He looked down at her and said.

" My princess if nothing was wrong then why are you crying." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong I just got something in my eye that is all."

"Both eyes?" She sighed and looked out the window. He put his hand on hers, she looked at her hand and then at him. He simply smiled at her she sighed.

"It is alright you can tell me." He said. She softly smiled. 

"Alright, I'll tell you." She turned to him and told her story." My father is forcing me to get married. I don't want to marry just for the kingdom, but for love. But he says that the kingdom will not end with me because I want to marry for love. And if I don't like this suitor he'll pick one for me." She started to cry again. He looked at the princess with pity.

What he did next surprised even him. He took her in his arms and held her. She looked at him in surprise. He smiled at her and she softly smiled at him and laid he head on his shoulder. He caressed her back and she slowly calmed down. She looked at him,

"Thank you." He smiled and softly laughed causing her to softly laugh. He looked down at her then asked,

" Would you like to dance?" She smiled and nodded. She then walked over and put on some music. Then he took her in his arms and almost literally swept her off her feet. 

'Wow he is such a wonderful dancer and such a good listener too. He is just so sweet. I wish he could be my suitor.' She laid her head on his shoulder as a slow song came on. He looked at her and smiled. 

' She is beautiful. I can't believe her father would do this to her. She should be able to choose ever she loves so she can marry him. He should think about her first then his kingdom.' He thought as he looked out the window. When the song ended she looked at him and smiled.

" I never knew a servant boy could dance so well." She said. He just laughed and replied, 

" There is a lot you don't know about this servant boy." She smiled as she leaned in closer to his face.

"Oh yeah what is there to know about this servant boy hmm?" He smiled and said,

" I'll show you." Then he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her she kissed him back. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. He had his arms around her waist. He then pulled her closer to him as he snaked his tongue between her lips, she did the same as she ran her fingers through his hair. They were so busy kissing that they didn't notice that they were being watched. 

They parted for some air. She opened her eyes half way and looked at him, he looked down at her and smiled, she smiled up at him. 

"I had no idea servant boy could kiss that well." He just softly laughed and let her go. She pulled away from him and watched him go. When he reached the door he looked back at her and he smiled at her. 

"Good night, Princess."

" Good night, Rei" She smiled and watched him go. She got the biggest smile on her face. She began to twirl and dance around the room. She then plopped in a chair and sighed. 

"I can't believe I just danced with the cutest guy in the castle." She closed her eyes and sighed, " Not to mention I kissed him as well." She got up and hummed al the way to her room and got dressed for bed. Closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Rei was in his room laying on the bed with his eyes closed and had a smile on his face. 

" I can't believe I kissed the princess." He said as he rolled on his side and looked out the window. " I must be nuts." Then he heard. 

"And if you want to live you'll stay away from her." He sat up and looked around. 

" Who's there?" 

" Just a friend. Now do as I say and stay away from the princess." Rei narrowed his eyes and said,

"Or else what?" The person just chuckled and said,

"This…" Then Rei felt a burn on his arm. He let out a small cry of pain and grabbed his arm. 

"Let that be a warning to you. Stay away from her or it will be worse." Rei looked at his arm in disbelief.

'What was that about?' 

A.N. Well how was that. I got it done finally. Let me now how you like it in a Review. ^.^


	4. Trouble Follows Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. The only things I own are the characters Oushi and Tannice.

Trouble follows Kisses

'What was that about?' 

Rei thought as he clicked on his lamp. He glanced at his arm. What it was, it drew blood. He walked over to his desk and pulled bandages, after he took care of his arm he looked out the window.

'Whoever it was, doesn't wan the princess and me together.' He smirked. 'If they don't want us together then they'll have to try harder than that.' He walked over and out of his door. He sauntered down the dark and mysteriously moon lit hall. When he reached the garden, he gracefully leaped from branch to branch until he reached the top of the tree. He sat on a firm branch and leaned his back against the tree. 

The moon cast a mysterious glow on the sleepy town below him, and the ocean sparkled like the stars in the sky. The water was so still it looked like glass, and that if you touched it would shatter. He looked at the velvet star lit sky. It was beautiful. He couldn't believe that a thin this beautiful could exist. 

'I wonder how everyone in the village is. I hope they're okay.' The moonlight caught a small tear gliding down his cheek. His head tipped downward, ' I miss them, all of them.' He took in a shuddered breath. He shook his head and wiped the tear away from his face. He stood up and jumped down out of the tree and landed catlike on his feet. He cast on last look at the moon and headed inside. 

When he reached his room, he lay down on his bed and rolled on his side and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The suns' rays peeked through the curtains and shone on the face of Mariah. Mariah squeezed her eyes shut and slowly opened them revealing her golden orbs. She blinked a few times to get used to the light, she sat up and stretched. She glided over to her vanity and brushed through her pink hair. She shook her head and walked over to her closet and pulled out a bright red dress and a light red sash that tied around the waist, She slid the dress over her slender figure and tied the sash around her waist and let it hang on her side. She pulled on her stockings and slipped her delicate feet into red slippers. She walked over to her vanity and ran a brush through her hair again she took a barrette and pinned the sides of her hair in the back of her head. She powdered her face. And looked at her self in the mirror. She smiled and headed out. 

She was humming as she gracefully glided towards the roses. She sat on the bench and twirled the rose in her hand. She sighed dreamily as she remembered Rei and the kiss. 

'God I love him. I love everything about him. She sighed as continued to twirl the rose in her hand. She started humming and looked at the sky as she placed the rose in her hair. 

"La buona mattina Mariah, dorme bene?" she looked over to see Enrique standing there. She shot him a smile and answered,

"Sì, grazie." She was still humming as he walked over and sat beside her. She was watching a couple of birds' fly through the sky. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you so happy to day." He brushed some hair from her face. She looked at him,

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can help me figure out why you are so beautiful." She looked down and sighed,

"That's just another mystery that's left unsolved." She replied. He softly laughed and tilted her chin towards him. Her heart leaped and knew what he was trying to do. She smiled and sweetly said, 

"I have to get to my father he expects me to meet with him." With that she pulled away and walked out of the garden. She leaned against the wall and sighed. She walked down the hall and placed the rose that she had collected and put it in a vase, then continued to walk down the hall. She looked around like she was looking for something. She smiled as she spotted the thing she was looking for.

Rei was walking down the hall and had stopped to admire a picture. The picture was of a woman who had dark red hair and pale skin. She wore an emerald dress with a lace collar and her eyes were dark violet and shone with life. 

"That's my Great grandmother." 

"She's beautiful." Mariah smiled and walked beside him. 

"Is she prettier than me?" Rei looked at her and grinned. 

"No because you're gorgeous." Mariah blushed and turned away. He softly laughed, because she looked so cute when she blushed.

" You flatter me." He smiled at her brushed hair from her face she looked at him and her golden orbs meet his and they gazed into each others' eyes. Her breath 

Was caught in her throat and her heartbeat doubled. Rei felt his heartbeat quickens, as did his breath. 

" I love you, Rei." Mariah whispered. He smiled and softly planted a kiss on her lips and whispered against her lips,

" I love you as well. Siete la principessa del mio cuore." She smiled and softly planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back and she connected their lips and put her hands on the back of his head to keep him from pulling away so he kissed her back. He slid his tongue between her lips and she did the same. Her eyes closed as she felt his hands wrap around her waist. His hands then slid though her hair. Her hands slid and glided over his back, up his neck and through his raven black hair.

He parted their lips much to her dismay he looked down at her,

" You know I've always wanted to see an angel, but I'd never thought I'd kiss one." A smile brightened her features and she giggled.

"You are so sweet you know that?"

" I do now." She gazed into his eyes again. Leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. And slowly walked a way her hand sliding down as she walked away. He watched as she disappeared down the hall and down turn the corner. He sighed as he leaned against the wall took deep breaths to try and calm his heart. His eyes opened and he walked down the hall. 

" I see you didn't take my warning." Rei stopped and looked around,

"Who's there?"

"Someone helping a friend." 

"Helping a friend?"

"You didn't heed my first maybe you'll heed my second." Then Rei felt pain shoot up the same arm that had been cut before. He bit his lip to try to keep from crying out. Then he felt sharp pains shoot up his leg and he tumbled to the floor. He softly moaned in pain. Then his head connected with something hard he cried out before everything went black. 

A figure appeared above the limp figure of the servant boy. He picked up the boy and took him to his room and laid him down on the bed. He walked out of the room and looked back at the boy.

"Maybe now you'll heed my warning and you'll keep your distance. Or next time I won't be so nice and you will be turned over to the king. So if you want to live keep away from property that isn't yours." With that he disappeared behind the door.

"Sleep well Cat Boy." 


	5. Caught

Disclaimer: Just want to let you all know that I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. Like I said the only characters that I own are Tannice and Oushi, That's it.

Caught!

Reis eyes slowly drifted open then squeezed shut when a searing pain shot up his arm. He picked himself up with his good arm. He glanced down at his arm, it was reopen but the blood had already dried on his arm and clothes. He let out a soft cry when he tried to move his leg, he looked down blood caked his pant leg too. He sighed followed by a soft groan,

" Great." He put his feet on the cold, hard concrete floor. He stood up, but nearly fell when pain shot up from his left leg straight to his brain. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth and tried to walk. 

With each step he squeezed his eyes shut from pain. He limped over, and cleaned his wounds. After he bandaged them he changed into a fresh pair of clothes. 

"Who was that? Why is so determined to keep me from the princess?" He limped over to and out the door. He was in the servants quarters he got,

"Well, well you don't look so well. Something wrong you look tired."

" No, I'm alright." 

"No… You look like you could use a nap." As he said this the man pulled back his hand and then 

WHAP!

" Looks like HE'S the one who needed the nap." Rei said as he walked out of the servants quarters and harmed except for his limp. He limped down the hall and down a small set of corridors. He leaned against a wall. 

"I don't get it. Why don't they like me?"

"Nothing, they're all just jealous." His breath caught in his throat as his heart stopped for a few beats. A smile graced his face, and a soft laugh escaped his lips.

"Mariah. You scared me." She softly laughed. " I thought the mighty tiger could not be scared." He laughed. She giggled; she loved the way he laughed. It was sounded so light and carefree, it was very contagious. She looked at his face it shone with happiness and love. His eyes reflected it as well. She then noticed his arm,

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" Rei looked at his arm and softly chuckled.

"Oh that just had an accident. Don't worry." She cocked her head to the side and asked,

"Well I have to now. What kind of an accident?" Rei sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's just a scratch, no biggie." Mariah narrowed her eyes. He could tell she wasn't going to take that as an answer. He took in a deep breath and slowly released it. 

"I asked what kind of accident." 

"Just…got a visit had a visitor last…"

"Someone did this to you!" Her eyes widened and her face expressed shock. "Who?!"

"Well…I…don't know. I've never seen him." Her face changed from shock to concern then to anger.

"What did his voice sound like?"

"Oh…I don't know. Slightly deep, a little smooth. I don't know." She looked at him curiously. He looked down at her. He smiled, she smiled. He softly laughed, and she giggled. She shook her head. She looped her arms around his neck as his snaked their way around her waist. He looked in her eyes her golden orbs shone with love and care his lips grazed hers. Her eyes closed as he did so. Her lips grazed his. He softly laughed and whispered,

"Copycat." She giggled and grabbed his lips with hers. Her ands rested on the back of his head while his rested on the small of her back. 

But while they were enjoying the moment someone walked by.

' It seems the boy hasn't learned his lesson. Well he will soon, he will soon.' And the figure walked off, down the hall. Mariahs' hands were roaming his back and slid to his chest. Chills ran down his spin as she did so. She giggled against his lips. His hands roamed her back and over her neck and shoulders and down her arms back to her shoulders. His hands undid her hair and ran his fingers through her velvety soft hair. 

Then Rei felt a rough hand on his shoulder and yanked him back. The pulled his arms behind his back and held him there. 

"What is going on! I command that you release him!" Mariah shouted. Her face screwed up in anger.

"I can't, dear princess, I have my orders from the king." The captain of guards said. Mariah eyes burned with tears, she knew the penalty for touching the princess. Her breath was caught in her throat and all she could do was stand there as they dragged Rei away.

She ran to her room then stopped short of her door. Then narrowed her eyes and stomped towards the throne room.

"Father! Father! I have to talk to you!"

" I have to talk to you too, Mariah." Her father was standing by the window his back to her. She could tell that he was angry because of the way his voice sounded. "I hear you've been seeing someone, and it's NOT your suitor." He slowly turned to face his daughter. The light shadowed his face. His eyes were narrowed and anger was in his eyes.

" I can't believe you would do this to me. You are seeing a servant boy. You have to act like a princess but you've been acting like a commoner, a, a, a, peasant."

"Father you don't have to be a peasant to love someone!" she instantly covered her mouth knowing, that was the wrong thing to say. 

"Mariah you know that love has nothing to do with this! You will marry to continue the bloodline."

"Father that isn't fair!"

"Life's not fair Mariah."

"I'm not a daughter to I am a tool just to keep the kingdom going!" tears sprang in her eyes and down her cheeks down her face she ran to the doors and before she left she shouted,

"I hate you, I hate Enrique, I hate being a princess!" Then she ran down the hall And to her room sobbing all the way her hair waving behind her. When she got to her room she threw her self on her bed and sobbed onto her covers. 

"I hate them! I hate them all! Why did I have to be a princess?! I hate my life." She sobbed into her pillow. 

' He's in trouble and it's all my fault.' She sobbed. Her tears flew down her face like water down a cliff. She was so upset. She didn't know what to do. She sobbed until she cried herself to sleep.

A.N. Hey what do you think. I know it's short, but it's good right. So tell me what you think. ^.^ 


	6. To See You

Disclaimer: Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. But here it is the 6th chapter. Read and enjoy.

To See You

Rei opened his eyes. His whole body ached. He shivered as the cold air hit his body but winced as pin shot up his back. A few hours ago he was a human punching bag. His head felt like it was about to explode. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but found it difficult because his arms were in the most uncomfortable. A sigh escaped his lips. Then his ears picked up footsteps heading his way. He picked his head up and looked at his visitor.

A hooded figure stood in front of the door. In a hushed whisper the figure told the guard to open the doors. The guard obeyed. Rei shivered as a cool breeze hit him. The figure walked towards him and bent on one knee and lifted his face.

"Mariah?!" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"Shhh… It's okay. Don't talk." Tears sprung in her eyes. She softly gasped at the sight of him. He had a black eye a few bruises on his arms and collar bone, his bandana was ripped and his hair was somewhat caked in blood. She shook as she took out a key and undid Reis' bindings. She caught him as he fell. She took her robe off and laid it on his shivering body. Tears fell down her face.

"I am so sorry. This is my entire fault. You wouldn't be here if…"

"Shhh. don't talk like that. This isn't your fault. I don't blame you."

"Yes…but…"

"Shhh I don't want to here it. It isn't your fault. Why if I hadn't come here I may never have met you."

"It would have been better. You wouldn't be hurt like you are now." Tears sprang down her face. Than a hand wiped away the water crystal from her cheek. She opened and looked at him. His golden eyes looking up at her and she saw something that she hasn't seen on his eyes before. Love. He smiled,

"I never knew angels cried." She softly laughed and smiled.

"There that's better. I love to see the way your face lights up when you smile." She softly looked at him. She loved him so much, and wanted to help him any way possible. She wondered how he could be smiling, He was just beat, and he is in a cold cell and is probably going to die soon. How could he be so happy?

She took a rag out and put a something on it and softly whispered,

"Now this may sting a little." She placed it at the gash on his head. He flinched as it touched it, but relaxed as he got used to it. She softly patted it until the gash was clear of blood. Then she took out a bandage and placed it on his head. Where it stayed in place. She then took care of the rest of his wounds and let his head rest on her lap.

He gazed at her. She was the most beautiful he had ever seen. He never actually knew she cared this much until now. His eyes became glassy as he watched her. Ever since his mother, no one ever showed that they loved him this much. She noticed a tear fall down his cheek from his golden eyes. 

"Why are you crying, my love?"

"It's just that no one has ever loved me this much since my mother. I have never felt like this about anyone…except you. Of course." She caressed his face and ran her fingers through his raven black hair. She hated her father for this. Doing this to a human being, it shouldn't be legal. That's the first thing she'll change not to do this to prisoners. She never liked pain. She never liked to hurt anyone. She closed her eyes.

"I am sorry for having such a terrible father, I didn't mean for him to be so mean and cruel."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault that your father turned out this way." Tears sprang in her eyes again and fell down her face again. Even though he said it wasn't, somehow she felt guilty. She had to do something. But what? She opened her eyes and looked upon Rei. His eyes closed. She knew he was resting. She continued to run her fingers through his hair. 

Rei had closed his eyes to try to rest. The pain had subsided a little so he could try and rest. He let out a sigh. He was so content right now; he had Mariah, and her love. He loved her to. He didn't care what happened as long as she was with him, he didn't care. A smile crossed his features. Mariah leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She slowly fell asleep. 

Rei looked up at Mariah to see her sleeping. He smiled to see how peaceful she looked when she slept. He slowly picked him self up and looked at her again. And softly kissed her on he lips. He looked at her with loving eyes. He softly caressed her face. Her face as soft as velvet and he moved his hand over and ran his hands through her fuchsia colored hair. He loved the way it felt. He smiled as a smile crossed her face. His golden eyes shimmered with love for her. He lay back down on her lap and closed his eyes. He too soon drifted to sleep.

~ Mariahs Dream ~

She made her way down the hall. She couldn't figure out way but the palace seemed a little empty. She looked around. She sighs as she made her way to that garden. 

She then heard commotion. 

"What is going on?" she walked out the door. And gasped as horror took over her eyes.

"REI! NO!" She flew across the garden and onto the lawn.

"Father Don't! Please." But her cries went unheard. She watched in horror as the dropped the bottom of the gallows and watched her love slowly die. Tears sprang in her eyes. As he quite flailing and was still.

"NO!"

~ End of Dream ~

Mariah eyes shot open and she sat up. He eyes darted around and looked down and relaxed as she saw Rei sleeping peacefully on her lap. She was still slightly shaken. She took a deep breath and sighed. She slowly lifted his head and rested it on an extra blanket that she had brought. 

"I'll be back my love. I promise." She blew a kiss at his sleeping form. And slipped out of the cell and shut it. She made her way out of the dungeons. She had no idea how long she was down there, but she was sure that he father would be looking for her. 

She carefully made her way to her room. She slipped in and shut the door with out a sound. She sighed and leaned against the door. She closed her eyes and exhaled. She then heard a sound out side her window. She walked over to the window and opened it.

"Hello?" she shrugged and was about to close the window when…

' Hey! Wait!" she looked around and spotted a green haired boy with violet eyes.

'Yes. How may I help you?" 

" I was wondering where Rei was?" she looked down at him curiously and arched an eyebrow.

"How do you know Rei?" 

" He is my friend. I want to see him. Please." She looked around, then nodded. He smiled and jumped up to her sill and jumped inside.

"Follow me please. And be quite." She hissed as she walked over to her door and peered out. No one. She opened it more and looked down the other way. No one. She waved her hand for him to follow. He quickly followed her. He followed her down to the dungeons. She took him to a cell.

"By the way I never got your name."

"Kevin." She nodded and opened the doors with the keys she had swiped from the door. Kevin rushed in. 

Rei opened his eyes to someone calling his name. He slowly opened eyes to see the face of his long time friend.

"Kevin!" He sat up. "What are you doing here?" 

"Duh. What else, to see you. What is up, how come you're in here?"

"It's a long story but to make it short…"

"He kissed and fell in love with me." Mariah finished. Kevin looked at Rei and then Mariah, then back at his friend. Rei laughed at the shocked expression.

Kevin shook his head and smiled. 

"There is nothing wrong with that." 

"To my father there is." Mariah added glumly. She looked down. "It is dishonoring to love a servant." She leaned against the wall. "But I don't care. I love him anyway! And nothing cane take that away." She smiled at Rei and he smiled back. 

Kevin looked at his friend and then down at the floor.

"Hey Kevin! What 's up?" Rei asked his friend. Then Kevin jumped up scaring Rei.

"I have an idea."

"Uh-oh." Kevin glared at Rei who laughed. 

"Your ideas usually get us in trouble." Mariah giggled and Kevin looked at her like ' your not helping.' She giggled again. He sighed and dropped his head.

"Lets' hear it Kevin" Rei said.

"Okay here's what I think…" 

A.N. Well there you have it. The new chapter. If you enjoyed it let me know! 


	7. Good Bye?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the characters.

A.N.- Hey Everyone! Sorry about taking forever. I was caught up in my new fic. I am continuing so don't worry. Read and enjoy!

Good-Bye?

The king was sitting on his throne when a guard burst through the door. The king stood up, obviously upset.

" What is the meaning of this?"

" Forgive me your highness, but the prisoner has escaped."

"WHAT! You let him escape!" 

" He had help you highness. A short green haired violet eyed boy." The kings' eyes narrowed and growled. 

" Find them." 

"Yes, right away your highness." The guard bowed and walked away. _"So the servant boy thinks he can escape this castle. He is sadly mistaken." _ The king thought as he sat down. _"He won't leave this castle. I'll be sure of that." _ The king chuckled.

A few more guards walked by the three women. One looked back and sighed. 

" Kevin when I get out of this, I'll kill you!" Rei hissed.

" Oh hush! It got you out didn't it?" 

" I feel ridiculous!" 

" Stop complaining." Rei growled.

" I would have never agreed to do the plan if I knew it was this!" Kevin rolled his eyes. Rei whapped him on the head. 

"Ow!" Kevin glared at Rei who glared back. 

" Will you two stop. We still aren't out of the clear yet. My father has guards everywhere. He must have just found out. We have to hurry before this place is swarming with guards and very difficult to get out." Rei and Kevin both nodded. 

" Now, follow me." Mariah whispered as she moved across to the garden. She stopped short in front of a rose bush and looked at each of them.

" Hey, Princess this is no time to be looking at…" He stopped when she pulled on a rose. The wall opened revealing the way out. Kevin stood there for a minute then he shrugged and walked through the door. 

"Well? Aren't you going?" Rei stared at the open field and watched it eave in the breeze. He looked at the castle, looked at its majestic and beautiful colors. Then at Mariah.

" Rei! Come on!" his short, green haired friend. Reis' eyes went glassy. He then pulled Mariah into a hug. She embraced him. Her eyes welling up with tears as well.

" I love you Rei, I always will."

"And I love you Mariah. Forever and for always." Tears flew down her face as she grabbed his lips in a passionate deep kiss. He returned it. They kissed with all there passion and love. Tears flowing down their cheeks. She didn't want to let him go, but it was to dangerous here, he could die. Reluctantly she pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

Reis Topaz eyes were full of love and sorrow. Love, for her, sorrow for having to leave her. Wishing she could go with him. She touched his face. He leaned into her hand and grasped it with his. 

" I will miss you. Please come back to me someday." Rei smiled.

"As long as you love me, I will always return." She smiled she turned her head cause the guards were coming.

" You'd better hurry. Go!" She urged him. He grabbed her lips in another kiss and dashed for the door. 

" Don't forget me!" 

" No! Never!" She watched him for a little. Then she remembered something. She took a necklace of her neck.

"Wait! Rei I have something for you." Re stopped and turned to see his pink haired angel running towards him. 

" Here take this. So you'll remember me. " She handed him the necklace. He smiled and grasped it in his hand. Tears filled his eyes once more. He pulled her into an embrace again.

" Thank you. I'll take care of it." 

" You'd better. I'm expecting in mint condition when I see you again." Rei softly laughed and softly kissed her. She hugged him and slowly released him. Her eyes crystallizing. A singular tear fell down her face as his figure became out of sight. 

" Please…comeback to me Rei…" She softly whispered before heading back to the castle.

A.N.- There the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this fic. I did. Thank you for taking the time to read it. See you again. ^.^


End file.
